Mon bébé
by Allis13
Summary: Hermione à un dur choix à faire. Fera telle la bonne décision? Seul l'avenir le dira. O.C.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé**: Hermione à un dur choix à faire. Fera t-elle la bonne décision? Seul l'avenir le dira. O.C.

**Disclaimer: **Tout à J.K. Rowling. rien à moi.

Voici une petite histoire toute calme, plein d'amour et pas de mort pour une fois.

Je te dédicase cette histoire Baptiste. Peut-être lira tu cette histoire un jour.

_**Mon bébé**_

Doucement le test touche le sol. Je me regarde dans un miroir. Je reprends le test qui est tombé. Ce test maudit qui m'anonce la venue imminente d'un petit être. Je suis enceinte. Comment est-ce possible? Je suis enceinte. C'est impossible mais pourtant la réalité en la présence de ce petit objet me rattrape. Je suis enceinte. C'est la réalité, il me faudra l'assumer. Comment je pourrais l'annoncer à son père? Il rêve tellement d'un bébé mais nous ne pouvons pas. Pourquoi la vie a decidé de m'offrir ce cadeau alors que je ne pourrais pas assumer ce petit ange? Il ne faut pas que je pense ça. Ce bébé qui commence à vivre en moi ne doit pas y rester. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Tout se mêle, tout s'enchaine, tout est confus.

Il rentre dans ma chambre. Son sourire s'efface lorsqu'il voit ma tête. Son regard joyeux devient interrogateur. Il cherche sur mon visage la solution à ce regard triste sur mon visage. Mon visage s'étire en un sourire faible. Mon regard croise le sien. Et là une barrière s'effondre. Il accourt vers moi et me serre contre lui sans un mot. Alors comme une réponse à la question muette qu'il me pose, ma main se pose sur mon ventre. Une lueur d'incompréhension passe dans son regard. Puis soudain comme une évidence, il comprit. Il comprit tout.

Son visage changea. La consternation se lut sur son visage. L'incertitude venu avec. Lui aussi était perdu. Lui qui pensaitr que sa vie était régler avant même qu'il naisse se retrouve avec une femme qu'il aime et qui est enceinte. Il doit se poser les mêmes questions que moi. Sauf que moi, je sens ce bébé. Bien avant de lire le résultat je savais. J'avais senti ce bébé vivre en moi.

Enfin il reprend ses esprits; il me regarde avec tout l'amour qu'il me porte. Il me posa une seule question qui me hanterait à jamais:

" Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire?"

Je le regarde et d'un seul signe de tête je lui fait conprendre que je n'en sais rien. Alors insatisfait de ma réponse il m'en pose une autre. Plus directe, plus pressante.

" Tu veux le garder?'"

A ces quelques mots mon esprit d'affole. Je ne réponds pas à sa question mais je ne peux pas m'empécher de faire une remarque:

" Nous sommes deux. Toi aussi tu as ton mot à dire dans cette histoire. Tu es le père de ce futur bébé je te rappelle."

Il me regarde confus. Il ne voulait pas me blesser et je le savais. Mais à ce moment précis, j'étais blessée à mort. Mon esprit savait qu'il ne fallait pas garder ce bébé mais mon corps et mon coeur reclamaient la présence de ce petit être.

Que choisir? Que faire? A ces simples questions aucun de nous deux n'avait la réponse. Je ne veux pas une vie horrible pour mon bébé. Je veux qu'il est une vie merveilleuse. Et à ce stade de ma vie, je ne suis pas capable de lui offrir. Je n'ai pas l'argent nécessaire au bon développement.

Il me regarde et avec un regard décidé il repond à toutes mes interrogations:

" Hermione veux-tu être ma femme?"

Alors à ce moment j'avais compris. Il désirait cet enfant. Et je lui donnerai.

L'argent n'est rien. Cet enfant sera entouré d'amour.

Cet enfant Mathéo ou Léna aura une vie fantastique, j'en fais la promesse devant Dieu.

Maintenant, il ne me reste juste qu'à affronter toute la planéte. Je commencerais par Harry et Ron je crois.

On vera bien . Demain est un autre jour. Et ce demain sera un jour merveilleux.

Fin

Soyez gentil et laissez moi une review et la réponse à une question que je me pose: Hermione a t-elle raison?

Bisous

Allis13


	2. PDV Drago

**Disclaimer:** Tout à J.K. Rowling.

**Annonce**: Tout le monde me demande qui est le père alors au lieu de vous répondre, je vais écrire l'histoire du point de vue du père.

La chanson tout le monde la connait, elle s'appelle " c'est de l'or" de Jennifer. C'est l'une des rares chansons que 'aime de Jennifer et celle là je la trouve particulièrement belle.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'on envoyé des reviews. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Continuez à en envoyer svp. Ca me fait tellement plaisir. Bisous à tous.

**_Réponse aux reviews_**:

**Kathy Magda:** Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de me répondre. Tu as raison ce n'était pas innocent mais maintenant je suis soulagé mes peurs n'étaient pas fondés. Merci encore. Bisous

**Wendy Malfoy**: Merci beaucoup. Et j'éspére que tu sera contente de voir ce point de vue.

**KaKa La Zen qui a la flemme:** Voilà la réponse à ta première question. Merci pour ton avis. Et Baptiste c'est mon homme ou mon petit copain comme tu préfére et c'est de lui dont je me suis inspiré pour le personnage du père.

**LadyNush:** Je suis parfaitement de ton avis. Mais j'avoue que tu sais très bien formé ton argumentation. Bisous

**Sarah Black**: Merci.Bisous

**Rose Potter:** Merci. Je n'envois pas une suite mais c'est tout comme. Bisous

**Audinette:** Je voudrais te demander si ton vrai prénom c'est pas Aude. Sinon merci beaucoup.

**typhi:** Merci beaucoup et non je ne sui spas dans cette situation mais j'ai eu très peur de l'être.

**linoubell:** Merci beaucoup

**ayuluna**: Voilà tu l'aura le nom.

**sandra:** Merci beaucoup. Bisous

**faby.fan: **Je fais une sorte de suite. J'espére que ça te plaira.

**méli51**: Merci beaucoup.

**Sady**: Merci beaucoup. Oui je fais une sorte de suite.

**Mon bébé**

Je suis tranquillement dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Hermione est dans la chambre. Dans sa douche je crois. Je lis tranquillement. Rien n'a changé depuis quelques mois. Moi et Hermione nous devons vivre cachés. C'est à la fois excitant et frustrant. Quand ej la croise dans les couloirs, j'ai de plus en plus le besoin insoutenable de la prendre dans mes bras. Ce besoin devient épuisant et écrasant. Mais pour notre propre sécurité ils nous faut vivre cachés, retranchés dan snos appartement. Ici, dans cette salle tout notre amour peut éclater.

Je continue à lire quand soudain un bruit sourd vient me sortir de mon histoire. Je ne cherche qu'un petit instant la provenance de ce bruit. Je cours vers la chambre de Hermione. Avant de rentrer, je prends un air joyeux. Je ne veux pas paraitre trop inquiet. Je rentre dans sa chambre. Un faux-sourire est accroché à mes lévres. Et là, je la vois. Elle sort de la salle de bain. Une serviette est entourée autour de sa taille fine. Son visage exprime une immense confusion et une tristesse infinie. Alors quand je vois son visage, mon regard devient inquiet et interrogateur. Elle léve enfin ses yeux vers moi et je la vois s'écrouler. Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes. Je me précipite vers elle. Elle essaye de me sourire mais son sourire sonne faux.

Je n'ose pas poser la question qui est pourtant sur le bout de ma langue. Elle comprends ma détresse. Et je la vois doucement poser sa douce main sur son ventre. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle cherche à me faire comprendre puis je comprends. Elle est enceinte. C'est impossible! Et pourtant si. Dans son ventre elle porte le fruit de notre amour. Elle est enceinte. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux. Je suis choqué.

Enfin, je semble comprendre mes actes et leurs conséquences, je la regarde avec tout l'amour que je lui porte. Et je lui pose la question qui pourrait changer nos vies:

"Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire?"

Je vois qu'elle prend conscience de ses responsabilités. Elle me fait comprendre qu'elle n'en sait rien. Mais ce n'était pas une réponse . Alors je lui pose la question qui change inévitablement nos vies.

"Tu veux le garder?"

Je vois à son visage que je l'ai blessé. Mais je vois aussi une autre chose. Elle doute, elle est confuse. Elle ne sais que choisir. Elle me dit pour combler ce silence:

"Nous sommes deux. Toi aussi tu as ton mot à dire dans cette histoire. Tu es le père de ce futur bébé je te rappelle."

Elle avait raison et à cet instant précis, je comprenais mon rôle dans cette histoire. J'allais être père, si nous ne faisions rien. Je regardais son visage et je me posais une question voulait dire beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que moi, Drago Malefoy, j'allais faire? Est-ce que j'allais la laisser avorter? Ou est-ce que j'allais assumer mon rôle?

Je regardais son visage d'ange ouis soudain sans que je me rende compte pouraquoi une chanson que Hermione adorait écouter vient dans ma tête.

_La tendresse  
Que tu mets dans ma voix  
Tout tes gestes  
Sans orages, ni combats _

Les larmes  
Que tu n'as pas fait couler  
Tous ces drames  
Que tu as su m'éviter

Refrain:  
C'est de l'or  
Que tu mets dans mon corps  
Des trésors  
D'amour qui me dévore  
C'est un sort  
Que tu lances à mon corps  
Des accords  
D'ivresse qui s'évaporent  
Oui, c'est de l'or

Les silences  
Que tu as su désarmer  
Tout tes sens  
Qui m'apprennent à aimer

Et ma peau  
Que toi seul sais calmer  
Tout tes mots  
Qui me font avancer

au Refrain

C'est de l'or,  
Que tu mets dans mon corps,  
Des trésors d'amour  
Qui me dévorent...

au Refrain

Et à la fin de cette magnifique chanson, je me dis qu'avoir un bébé nous étais faisable. J'étais riche, le dernier héritier de la fortube Malefoy. Hermione pourrait finir normalment ces études. Et puis, cet enfant ne serait pas malheureux mais comblé d'amour. Ma décision était prise. Je voulais de cet enfant.

Alors, le regard décidé, la voix aussi clair que je le pouvais, je prononçais cette phrase que jamias je n'aurais penser dire:

" Hermione veux-tu être ma femme?"

Elle me regarda émerveillée. Elle avaist compris mon choix. Et elle aussi voulait de ce bébé qui n'était pourtant pas prévu.

Elle veut l'appeler Léna ou Mathéo. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord mais pour l'instant je n'allais pas la contrarier.

Demain elle allait affronter le monde entier et surtout ses meilleurs amis. Mais je la soutiendrais du mieux que je peux. Parce que je l'aime de tout mon coeur.

_Fin_

Laissez moi une review svp.

Bisous

Allis13


End file.
